Cartas Para Julieta
by CaahT39C
Summary: "Espere e verá, cara Julieta. Seu Romeu espera ansiosamente sua resposta, a cada semana, a cada dia que passa. E a cada vez mais deixa a sua máscara cair."
1. Julieta, onde estás?

Ian Kabra estava completamente entendiado. Ele era Lucian, isso era óbvio, mas ainda assim a aula de Geografia era completamente monótona! Por que saber de relevo? Só não bastava saber que ele morava em Londres?

Ian odiava Geografia. Odiava a sua escola. Odiava os seus colegas. _Odiava a sua vida._

Esse pensamento fez o Kabra tremer. Como ele podia odiar a sua vida? O que tinha acontecido com ele? Há meses atrás, ele nem chegaria a considerar esse pensamento: ele tinha tudo. Tinha dinheiro, poder, e o amor de todas as meninas que passavam por ele. Ele considerava sua vida como maravilhosa e bastante magnífica.

Então a sua mãe foi presa. Isso detonou-o por dentro, completamente. Ele conseguia ouvir Natalie - a irmã mais durona - chorar todas as noites por causa da mãe.

_Isabel não merece uma lágrima sequer vinda de Natalie._

- Ian Kabra_, _poderia, por favor, responder a pergunta? - o professor - o Sr. _Cala-a-boca-ou-toma-detenção_ - chamou a atenção de Ian.

_Pergunta? Ele fez uma pergunta? _Ian pensou apreensivo. Ele sempre fora um aluno exemplar, mas a sua cabeça estava em outro lugar esses dias.

- Poderia, por obséquio, repetir a pergunta? Acho que não compreendi muito bem._ - _Ian respondeu calmamente. Sua máscara Lucian.

O professor sorriu amarelo e repetiu a pergunta:

- Qual é o rio mais extenso do Reino Unido?

Ian xingou baixinho a maldita pergunta e tentou lembrar-se:

- Creio que é o Rio _F_âmisa, senhor.

Ian ouviu algumas meninas suspirarem levemente e comentarem: _"Como ele é inteligente!"_, e rolou os olhos. _Baba-ovos._

O professor riu sarcasticamente e encarou o Kabra com olhos brincalhões. Ian percebeu uma onda de calor vindo em seu rosto. Ele tinha _errado?_

- Ah, Ian... Errou em uma letra: _T_âmisa. E eu pensando que você conhecia a hidrografia... _Que decepção._

Ian ouviu quando algumas meninas sussurraram: _"Oh, que pena. Mesmo assim, continua sexy"._

_Isso não melhora a minha auto-estima._

Ian encarou as próprias mãos, confuso._ O que estava acontecendo?_ Quando as meninas flertavam com ele e o elogiavam de várias maneiras, ele sempre abria um sorriso brilhante e totalmente irresistível._ Por que não o fazia agora?_

- Muito bem, classe. - o professor retomou a aula, após a pequena cena. - Tenho um anúncio.

Ian ajeitou-se na cadeira. Precisava continuar com a postura superior dos pobres ao seu redor.

- Um trabalho internacional neste exato momento está sendo feito nos Estados Unidos, em Nova York. - algumas pessoas levantaram uma sobrancelha. - E iremos fazer parte dele, como o trabalho do 3º bimestre de vocês.

Vários alunos viraram para o lado e comentaram sobre a proposta do professor, o que fez o professor pedir silêncio para prosseguir com a explicação.

- Todos vocês receberão agora uma espécie de carta dos nossos amigos americanos, convidando a pessoa que receber a conversar semanalmente - o momento em que vocês estregarão a réplica para mim. Vou destribuir agora as cartas. - o professor abriu sua maleta que continha em torno de vinte folhas - algumas rasgadas ou amassadas - e começou a destribuir pelos alunos. - Lembrem-se: para isto funcionar, não podem assinar com o próprio nome, e sim com um pseudônimo, assim como os americanos fizeram.

Ian fez uma careta assim que viu uma folha do colega ao lado cheia de restos de café._ Arg, americanos._ Ele não esperava muito do estado da sua folha, quando percebeu como foram tratadas o resto. Porém, quando o professor entregou a dele, a folha estava em perfeitas condições e com uma letra magnífica - bastante diferente das cartas dos outros.

Tratou de lê-la.

_"Olá amigo britânico,_

_Ao me deparar com a ideia de ter um amigo do outro lado do mundo, espero ser a mais amigável possível. _

_Bem, já que não posso escrever meu verdadeiro nome, pode me chamar de Julieta. Sempre achei o nome lindo e pretendo usá-lo em todas as futuras cartas._

_Primeiro deixe-me conhecê-lo melhor. Quais são os seus esportes favoritos? Tipos de música? Gosta de ler? Quais livros você já leu?_

_Enfim, fale sobre você. Não sou muito boa de assunto._

_Com carinho,_

_Julieta."_

Ian sorriu. Sua remetente era uma garota. Aquilo poderia ser..._ Interessante_ em vários aspectos.

_"Olá Julieta,_

_Pode chamar-me de Romeu, por dedicatória da peça "Romeu e Julieta" que creio que você conhece. _

_Também não sou bom em puxar assunto com uma menina-_

Totalmente mentira. Ian sabia como encantar e fazer as meninas comerem em sua mão.

_- então prefiro responder as suas perguntas._

_Meus esportes preferidos são Pólo e Rúgbi - espero que não os ache um tanto indelicados. Adoro música clássica, acho-a bastante acalmante. Adoro ler, e meus livros preferidos são todos os clássicos que você pode imaginar: Hamlet, O Natal de Poirot, Romeu e Julieta (um tanto óbvio), Ilíada, Odisseia, Édipo Rei, Orgulho e Preconceito, entre muitos outros._

_Agora fale-me sobre você. Gosta de ler também? Quais livros você aconselharia para uma pessoa como eu?_

_Espero ancioso pela sua resposta,_

_Romeu."_

Ian abriu um sorriso malicioso quando viu o resultado da carta.

_Julieta, tente resistir aos charmes de seu Romeu._

Levantou-se e foi até a mesa do professor, estendendo a carta.

- Mas já? - o professor perguntou surpreso.

Ian deu um sorriso brilhante.

- Acho que me empolguei demais.

Então o professor pegou a réplica dispensou Ian. Dentro de si, Ian aguardava mesmo ansiosamente a réplica de sua Julieta. Ele sentia que algo bom iria acontecer.

_Ou seria só uma impressão?_

* * *

><p><strong>^^ Eu tive essa ideia hoje na aula de Português e acho que ela vai ficar bem legal.<strong>

**Enfim, não esperem muito o outro capítulo porque eu ainda tenho Recordações para atualizar.**

**Com amor,**

**~CaahT39C**

**P.S.: essa fanfic não terá nada a ver com o filme Cartas Para Julieta, mas acho que vocês entenderam porque se chama assim.**_  
><em>


	2. Pequenos poemas para ti

**O.B.S.: Eu coloquei os "-x-" para vocês não se confundirem com o que o Ian está escrevendo e os pensamentos e reações do próprio.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Julieta, oh doce Julieta<em>

_Escute enquanto eu digo-lhe_

_Que sempre sonhei com alguém como você_

_Mesmo que a mentira pareça verdadeira_

_Mesmo que a verdade pareça uma mentira."_

_-x-  
><em>

O que Ian estava escrevendo, afinal? Era óbvio que ele tinha se empolgado bastante com todo o drama de Julieta e Romeu, mas que sentido teria mostrar isso para a sua Julieta?

_-x-_

_"Julieta, oh doce Julieta_

_Consegues me ouvir?_

_Eu chamo-lhe pelo nome que lhe foi atribuído_

_Ou será que tens outro?"_

_-x-  
><em>

_É claro que ela tem outro, Ian._ _Francamente!_ Um pequeno ser irritante começou a falar em sua cabeça.

Ian Kabra achava que estava ficando maluco.

_-x-_

_"Julieta, oh doce Julieta_

_Nos escontramos enfim_

_Quero que saibas que brilhas_

_Como um Sol irradia um jardim."_

_-x-  
><em>

Ian arregalou os olhos. Estaria ele escrevendo para sua Julieta ou pensando em alguém sendo a Julieta? Porque ele podia muito bem confundir-se, devido as circunstâncias em que estava.

_-x-_

_"Minha mente quer achar a tua_

_E fazer dela o meu porto seguro_

_Será possível confiar em alguém_

_Mais do que confia em si próprio?_

_Ou estarei mais uma vez_

_Iludindo-me com meus pensamentos?"_

_-x-_

Ian decidiu parar de escrever coisas aleatórias em seu caderno e prestar atenção do professor de Matemática. Ah, de Matemática ele amava. Era completamente diferente de Geografia. Matemática você podia fazer de diversas formas e encontrar um mesmo resultado. Em Geografia, se você se confundisse em alguma coisa, poderia perder vários décimos em sua média.

Não que o Kabra estivesse preocupado com as notas.

_-x-_

_"Julieta, oh doce Julieta_

_Não brinques com meus pensamentos  
><em>

_Porque a cada dia que se passa_

_Imagino como são os teus."_

_-x-_

Ian fechou o caderno bruscamente. Ele tinha que parar ou ficaria completamente maluco._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo muito pequeno, mostrando alguns poemas que o Ian fez para a Julieta enquanto estava na escola e esperando a réplica dela que só apareceria dali a cinco dias.<strong>

**~CaahT39C_  
><em>**


End file.
